1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup module having a lens integrated with a flange part, which is used for a personal digital assistant, an endoscope, etc.; a manufacturing method of the image pickup module; an assembling method of the image pickup module; an endoscope using the image pickup module; and a capsule type endoscope using the image pickup module. Particularly, it relates to an image pickup module which is a small and thin, and suitable for an endoscope; a manufacturing method of the image pickup module; an assembling method of the image pickup module; an endoscope using the image pickup module; and a capsule type endoscope using the image pickup module.
2. Description of the Related Art
So far, miniaturization with light weight of the image pickup apparatus used for a cellular phone, an endoscope, etc., especially an image pickup apparatus used for an endoscope etc., has been demanded in order to ease a burden to a patient as much as possible and to improve an operator's handling. Accordingly, it has been equipped with a unit type image pickup module. And in such image pickup module, in order to reduce cost and a manufacture error, it has been proposed that some of lenses which constitute an image pickup module are arranged with a flange part in one, for reducing the number of components, and improving efficiency in assembling. As such image pickup module, there are image pickup apparatuses shown in Publication of the Japanese unexamined patent application, Toku Kai No. 2002-118776, and Publication of the Japanese unexamined patent application, Toku Kai No. 2002-139662, for example.
The image pickup apparatuses shown in the Publication of the Japanese unexamined patent application, Toku Kai No. 2002-118776, and Publication of the Japanese unexamined patent application, Toku Kai No. 2002-139662 are constituted to include a lens having a flange part, and an image pickup unit. The flange part of the lens is engaged to the image pickup unit. At a lower end of the flange part, a gap is formed between it and an upper surface of a substrate, and the lens is attached on the image pickup unit, but not on the substrate. In the image pickup apparatus shown in the Publication of the Japanese unexamined patent application, Toku Kai No. 2002-118776, a resin having a light blocking function is arranged on an upper surface part, an inner side, or an outside part other than the lens part in the lens having a flange part, and it is formed by integrating with the lens part by injection molding. In the image pickup apparatus of the Publication of the Japanese unexamined patent application, Toku Kai No. 2002-139662, a support component formed by a material having a light blocking function is arranged at an upper part of a side of a lens having a flange part.